Getting to the Hart of the matter
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Rita activates a virus that was inside Tommy but it affects Kim the most. the idea belongs to Son of Whitebeared and was written at his request.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story the Characters belong to Saban and the idea belongs to Son of Whitebeared and was written at his request **

**Summary: Rita activates a virus that was inside Tommy but it affects Kim the most**

**Getting to the Hart of the matter**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

Up in Rita's palace on the Moon, the Empress of Evil was in a foul mood as usual the Rangers had defeated her latest monster.

"Those pesky Power Ranger their giving me another Headache" screeched Rita.

"Many apologies my Queen I shall make sure the next monster is stronger and can defeat the Rangers for you" said Finster.

"My Empress why don't you activate the fail safe you installed in Green Ranger when he was Evil that way he will no longer be a threat to us and it will also hurt the team when one of them is unable to be there for the others?" said Goldar.

"Your right Goldar I will those pathetic Power Rangers won't know what's hit them until it's too late, and Green Ranger is in no condition to help them" said Rita laughing.

Squat and Baboo were being as useful as ever, which means they were doing nothing until Squat in a rare moment of brightness said "And once Green Ranger is out the way we can abduct the Pink Ranger"

"Squat I knew there was a brain in there somewhere. Once we deal with Green Ranger his little girlfriend will be an easy target" said Rita as she went to her magic supplies and began reciting the spell to activate the fail safe.

_By the powers of my staff_

_I activate the microbe_

_To make Green Ranger sick_

_And aid my quest to rule the globe_

The ruby red eyes of the Skull in front of her began blinking as the spell took hold and headed for the Earth to infect Tommy.

**Getting to the Hart of the matter**

Meanwhile in the Youth center the Power Rangers were relaxing they had just defeated Rita's most resent monster, Tommy and Jason were sparing while Zack watch and he would take over when one of them lost Billy and Trini were sitting at a table doing homework and Kim was at the bar getting them all drinks from Ernie. That's when Bulk and Skull walked in and noticed she was standing alone away from her friends so Bulk and Skull decided to go and annoy her. Ernie stared to place the six drinks on a tray for Kim so she could carry them over to the table.

"That will be $6" Ernie said.

"Thanks for putting them on a tray Ernie" said Kim as she passed the Money to Ernie.

"No problem Kim"

"Hey do you need a hand with them?" asked Skull trying to flirt with Kim, while Bulk ordered two of the largest Sundays they served.

"From you" said Kim.

"Well yeah"

"Well no"

"Oh come on Kimmy it's not like your boyfriend is paying you much attention" said Bulk.

Kim noticed Ernie had slid the tray down the counter for her since he knew something was about to happen. Kim got off her seat and then said "Ok then if you insist but first my laces are undone, just give me a minute to tie them up and then you can help me?"

Kim knelt down and instead of tying her laces she tied Bulk and Skulls to a bar stool in the Youth Center. The two of them hadn't noticed and grabbed their ice cream Sundays and went to follow Kim before falling over with the ice cream covering them both, everyone nearby started laughing as Bulk and Skull got up and tried to leave but seemed to be dragging a bar stool with them.

"HMMM I wonder how that happened" said Ernie smiling at Kim.

"I have no idea" replied Kim smiling back, and grabbing the tray and heading over to the table Billy and Trini were sitting at.

**Getting to the Hart of the matter**

Meanwhile over on the practice mats Tommy suddenly loses his footing and falls to the mat and his whole body turned green then back to normal it was over so fast if you had blinked you would have missed it.

"Tommy bro you ok?" asked Jason helping him to his feet.

"I don't know I felt totally drained for a split second" said Tommy.

Jason helped Tommy to a table and let Kim see to her boyfriend, Tommy downed the drink in one go.

"Thanks Kim maybe that's all it was I was too dehydrated" said Tommy.

"Maybe Tommy I just hope it's not you know who trying to pull your strings again after we just got you back. I can't lose you again" said Kim.

"You won't honey I love you too much to let you lose me again" said Tommy as he and Kim shared a kiss. What nobody saw was that Kim's lips lit up bright pink for a split second before returning to normal.

"Do you think we should head to the Command Center and have Alpha check you over just in case it was something?" asked Kim.

"Yeah it's better to be sure than to leave it until something happens" said Tommy.

They let the others know where they're going and then head off to find a quiet area to teleport to the Command Center.

**A/N: please let me know what you all think of the start of this story.**


End file.
